It All Started With A Kiss
by redvelvetcupcake
Summary: It all started with a cold friday evening when amu wanted to get the boredom away. read and find out how big things can start with a kiss.
1. a kiss on the cheek

RVC:hey everyone:)

Ikuto:hi

Amu: :D

RVC:sorry i had to delete my other one if you remember the lemon oneshots thing:(

Ikuto: so she's repenting with a new story where amu gets to have cyber-

Amu: shut up Ikuto! Let them find out for themselves! RVC does not own Shugo Chara or Omegle:)

*Amu's POV*

it was a friday night. I shuffled underneath my covers, trying to get some sleep. i turned around and looked at my digital clock. 12:27 it read. I yawned and walked up to my computer, hoping to find something to entertain me. I switched my computer on and went to omegle.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: hey there :) 24/m/japan

You: hey

You: 18 female japan

Stranger: haha well i hope i'm not too old for you :P

You: not really:)

Stranger: i'm ikuto

You: im amu

Stranger: what a pretty name!

Stranger: nice to meet you amu :)

You: thanks:)

Stranger: you're very welcome :)

Stranger: are you in high school? college?

You: college

Stranger: right on, it's a great time

You: :)

Stranger: do you have a college boy to call your own? :)

You: not really. ive recieved a lot of confessions, but i cant find the right one:(

Stranger: that's good you don't rush into it though :)

Stranger: i'm the same way

Stranger: a lot of girls come on to me haha

You: takes time to decide:)

Stranger: exactly :)

You: a lot of guys come on to me too. hahaha

Stranger: though flirting is a lot of fun, not gonna lie

You: yeah

You: it somehow helps not to break the persons heart too soon.

You: kinda rude

You: to suddenly say no

Stranger: i get what you're saying

Stranger: you shouldn't lead on

You: right.

Stranger: i'm subtle but direct in my flirtations

You: nice:)

Stranger: it's an art form, to be sure!

Stranger: the buildup is unappreciated

You: i see

Stranger: you know, when you're leaning in for that first kiss

Stranger: you have to draw it out :)

You: yeah. mine didnt go too well

Stranger: no no

You: actually, its embarassing. hahah

Stranger: the first kiss with a new person :)

Stranger: everyone's first kiss sucks

You: yeah.

Stranger: but like a kiss on the cheek to show you're interested

You: really?

Stranger: yeah, nothing wrong with it

You: hahaha. i see. im not an expert at this, so il kinda clueless, sorry

You: im

Stranger: nah it's ok

Stranger: *kisses your cheek*

Stranger: see? :) flirty

You: hahaha

You: thanks:)

Stranger: sorry :P i don't mean to be such a big flirt

You: its okay:)

Stranger: ok well maybe i do lol

Stranger: a little bit :)

You: hahahaha

You: then you dont mind if i do this to you too? *kisses your cheek*

Stranger: oh no, not at all

Stranger: it sets up a trading game quite nicely

Stranger: *kisses your other cheek*

You: *does the same*

Stranger: *kisses your forehead*

You: *does the same*

Stranger: *kisses the tip of your nose*

You: *does the same*

Stranger: see? this is the buildup

Stranger: see how close we are now?

You: yeah

Stranger: *wraps my arms round your waist*

Stranger: now put your arms round my neck

You: *wraps my arms around your neck*

Stranger: *pulls you in close*

Stranger: *whispering* see? there's no question what's going to happen

You: *i pull closer*

You: none at all

Stranger: it's obvious that...

Stranger: *tilts my head, leaning closer to you*

You: *leans closer*

Stranger: *the tip of my nose touches yours*

Stranger: that we're going to kiss

You: it is

Stranger: *slips closer, our lips millimeters apart*

Stranger: but it's always best to stop right before

Stranger: and let her kiss you

You: *pulls in for the kiss*

Stranger: *caresses your lips with mine*

You: *feeling lightheaded*

Stranger: *runs my hands through your hair*

You: *holds you closer*

Stranger: you ok? you're breathing faster

You: im not sure

Stranger: it's ok

Stranger: let my arms hold you up

Stranger: feel them around you?

You: yup

Stranger: run your hands on them, reassure yourself

Stranger: you'll like how they feel too, i have like a swimmer's body :P

You: *run my hands over yours and they go around your neck again*

Stranger: we can lie down if you prefer

You: i uess we should, then

You: guess

Stranger: *lays you down on the bed*

Stranger: you're beautiful :)

You: *blushes*

Stranger: do you think i'm good looking too? :)

You: more than you know:)

Stranger: *unbuttons a button on my shirt*

Stranger: how about now :P

You: im not sure what to say anymore...its like im in a trance

Stranger: i can stop if you'd like...

You: its okay, go on

Stranger: *unbuttons the next button*

Stranger: you're sure?

You: *pulls you in for a kiss*

Stranger: *kisses you back, running my hands up and down your back*

Stranger: what, you want to help me with my shirt? :P

You: *unbuttons your shirt*

You: i think i like what i see

Stranger: *shivers as you undo the buttons*

Stranger: you like my pecs and stomach then?

You: i might;)

Stranger: you're right up close to them ;)

Stranger: i can feel your breath on the skin

You: i didnt notice

Stranger: what about the trading game

Stranger: is that done already?

You: i guess so:P

Stranger: that's too bad ;) i was hoping to get an eye for an eye

Stranger: well

Stranger: shirt for a shirt :P

You: go ahead*takes off the first button

Stranger: *unbuttons down your chest*

Stranger: do you have a bra on

You: yeah, but its not that sturdy

Stranger: oh? how so

You: its the front clasp

You: and the stitches are coming loose

Stranger: oh dear

Stranger: i hope your chest isn't so huge it's ripping it :P

You: nope, its just my favorite one, i keep wearing it:P

Stranger: hehe

Stranger: *fiddles with the clasp*

Stranger: i like it ;)

You: *whispers in your ear* would you like to know whats inside?

Stranger: *whispers back* why don't you tell me what i'm about to see as i'm undoing it

You: its nothing special

Stranger: hehe

Stranger: *undoes the clasp*

You: *kneels down and hugs you* *whispers in your ear* how is it?

Stranger: mmm, soft and exquisite

Stranger: i love them

You: hmm, nice compliment**lies down again

Stranger: i wonder if you're still in your trance ;)

Stranger: *poses in just jeans and boxers*

You: it feelis like it:P

Stranger: follow the movements of my hands on my body with your hands on yours

Stranger: *strokes my shoulders and arms*

You: *strokes my shoulders and arms*

Stranger: *runs my hands down my chest*

You: *runs my hands down my chest*

You: mhhh

Stranger: *moves to my jeans, unbuttoning them*

You: i think i'd rather help you with that

You: *pushes you down on the bed*

Stranger: oh goodness!

Stranger: who's seducing who here? ;)

You: you've had your turn, now its mine;)

You: any objections?*unbuttons your pants*

Stranger: none here...

Stranger: *moans softly*

You: *pulls down your zipper and gets your pants off*

Stranger: mmm, looks like you've created...

Stranger: quite the stir down there

You: have i?*fondles bulge in your boxers*

Stranger: *moans a bit louder*

Stranger: yes you have

Stranger: i hope 7 inches is enough for you...

You: it is;) * pulls down your boxers*

You: mhh, what should i do with it?

Stranger: i dunno... maybe you should get prepared to do things with it ;)

You: maybe i should;)

You: *rubs*

Stranger: *groans deeply*

You: so warm...

Stranger: it's throbbing in your hand

You: mhh, i wonder...

You: *licks the tip*

Stranger: ohhhh... wonder what?

You: what would happen if i do this*does a slow lick up your shaft*

Stranger: a drop of precum would follow, appearing at the head...

Stranger: and i would moan and thrash my head back and forth ;)

You: * licks he tip and does a blow job, deep throating you*

You: tastes good...

Stranger: ohh god your motuh is so hot

You: hmmm* i moan, sending vibrations down your cock, and my teeth softly grazing the sides*

Stranger: *mouth

Stranger: ohhh fuckkkk

Stranger: *grips the sheets of the bed*

You: *starts sucking softly, gradually getting harder*

Stranger: *lays back and lets the sensations roll over me*

You: *massages balls*

Stranger: not sure if you're into this

Stranger: but i keep them smooth

You: fine with me;) *starts kissing them*

Stranger: *gasps*

Stranger: you'd better come here and kiss me :)

Stranger: you're making me too excited ;)

You: sure;)*removes pants leaving panties on and crawls over to you*

Stranger: *kisses your lips, gasping as i feel the skin of your thighs and the fabric of your panties brush my hard cock*

You: *moans softly*

Stranger: only one article of clothing left between us...

Stranger: see what i mean by buildup? ;)

You: hahaha yeah, i get it;)

Stranger: well i hope you're immensely enjoying yourself ;)

You: now, i think we should do less talking and lets get to something more...productive;) *kisses you*

Stranger: *kisses you back, moaning against your lips*

You: *moans*

Stranger: *slips my fingers into the waistband of your panties*

You: *gasps*

Stranger: *starts pulling them down, they roll down your thighs and calves*

You: *gets them off and throws them somewhere*

Stranger: *presses your naked body against mine*

You: *maons seductively*

You: moans

Stranger: so what now ;)

Stranger: *the head of my cock brushes against your pussy lips*

You: mmmhhh...*leans in to your ear*emphasise on each syllable*.want.

Stranger: haha then call one of your friends and invite her over ;)

Stranger: just kidding haha

You: hahaha

Stranger: i want...

Stranger: you

You: *starts lowering my hips*

Stranger: mmm, tease yourself

Stranger: why not slide yourself against my shaft?

Stranger: not inside you, just along the shaft

You: hmm, okay

You: *sides slowly along your shaft*

Stranger: mmm, i'm getting coated in your juices...

You: hmm,why are you wet all of a sudden?

You: its just starting;)

Stranger: i dunno ;)

Stranger: mmm

Stranger: how does it feel

You: feels soo good...*moans*

Stranger: is it... tempting

You: mhm

Stranger: i mean feel all that cock

Stranger: aching to slide into you

You: moans loudly

Stranger: lift up a little

Stranger: and lift my cock to meet you

Stranger: wedge the head between your lips but don't take it in

You: not yet;)

You: *teases you more*

Stranger: mmmm GOD i want you so bad

Stranger: *moans loudly*

You: *finally lowers my hips, getting your cock into my pussy*

Stranger: ohhhHHH FUCK that feels good

Stranger: you're so tight honey

You: *moans*

You: ive the whole thing in me now

Stranger: all seven inches?

You: yup;)

Stranger: and tell me

You: its in so deep

Stranger: are those seven inches protected by a condom?

Stranger: or are they bare inside you

You: not if you want it to be;) i trust you'll make the right decision;)

Stranger: i can pull out if you prefer ;)

Stranger: but we can do whatever we like, remember? ;)

Stranger: where would you want me to cum

You: i want you to cum... all over me

Stranger: oh yeah? where exactly

You: wherever you like;)

You: or wherever you feeli like cumming

Stranger: give me some options ;)

You: 4. bed(if you prefer)

You: *starts moving on your cock*

Stranger: ohhh! oh god feels so good

Stranger: how do my seven inches feel

Stranger: bare inside you

You: it feels amazing*moans louder*

Stranger: i hope you really are 18 ;)

You: i am;) turning 19 this september actually

Stranger: hehe still a young'un ;)

You: hahaha

Stranger: who's

Stranger: *moans*

Stranger: working my cock incredibly well

You: *moans*

Stranger: so well that...

Stranger: ohhhh...

Stranger: i don't think i'm going to last much longer...

You: i think im going to cum...

You: ahhhh!

Stranger: shhh don't cum yet baby

Stranger: can you hold it back for me

You: i'll try

Stranger: let's cum together, at the same time

You: * moves faster*

You: ahhh!

You: okay

Stranger: it'll mean me spurting inside you...

Stranger: ohhhh..

You: i can feel it fillinf up in me...

Stranger: not yet baby

Stranger: we're almost there

Stranger: about to cum together

You: ahhh!

Stranger: do you want to milk my cock baby?

You: why not;)

Stranger: deep in you ;)

Stranger: let's count to three then we'll cum

Stranger: one... ;)

You: two

Stranger: i feel it...

Stranger: threee...

You: ahhhh!

Stranger: *gasps as my orgasm overtakes me*

Stranger: i'm cumming baby

Stranger: spurting inside you

You: *moans louder*

You: ah! so good!

Stranger: ohhh! you like my cum spurting inside you baby?

You: how can't i?ahhhh...

Stranger: mmm... please say it baby

Stranger: pleeeease :)

You: i love it...

Stranger: mmm

Stranger: *kisses you so gently*

You: *kisses you back*

Stranger: you're amazing :)

You: so are you:)

Stranger: say, do you want to exchange emails? to keep in touch?

You: sure.

Stranger: Iku_

You: Hinamori_

Stranger: thanks:) hope to meet you next time:)

You: you too:)

RVC: wow that was a hard chapter to write:|

Ikuto: I had cyber sex with Amu~

Amu: shut it ikuto. Please review! suggestions are appreciated:)


	2. a kiss on the forehead

RVC: Hello again:D

Ikuto: Get on with it.

RVC: uhh, okay? but before that, i would just like to apologize for the emails:| they were supposed to be Iku_tsukiyomi and Hinamori_amu and my very kind reviewers: Riuko, Sylvira Belikov, and Stealthy ninja:)

and by the way, sorry if i keep changing POVs:( ill try to lessen the confusion in the next chapter!

Amu: RVC does not own anything!

Ikuto's POV:

I got off the computer about 3 am. Ugh, i gotta clean myself up. And yes, apparently i was jacking off. I mean, who wouldnt feel all hot and bothered after what just happened? I couldn't stop thinking about her. I made my way to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the water wash away my thoughts. Ah, i cant wait to meet you, _Amu_.

NEXT DAY

Amu's POV:

"Are you sure this guy's trustworthy enought that you'd actually give your e mail away to him?" Rima asked while sipping her mocha latte. "Yes Rima, I'm sure." I said for about the thousandth time. "What did you talk about anyway?" Kukai asked, momentarily being interested in the conversation. Oh shit. "Ah, aheh... n-nothing m-m-much! j-just uhh...Y-you know! uh..STUFF! YEAH, STUFF!" ahhh! stupid, stupid, stupid! stuff? thats all you could think of? "Oh, Okay." kukai replied, going back to talking with Utau. I looked at my watch. 7:30 pm. "Um, Guys, I'll be going now alright?" i said, standing up with my coffee in one hand and my jacket in the other. "Bye!" they chorused.

I arrived at my appartment at about 8pm since i got caught up in traffic. I ran inside to see the elevator door closing. "Ah! Wait, Please!" i shouted, calling the passenger's attention. The door slid open again as I muttered a nearly inaudible 'thank you'. I reached for the the twelfth floor button, but seeing that it's already been pressed, i retracted my hard. "Hm, you're also on the twelfth floor?" the man beside me asked. I looked up to his face to respond. I felt my eyes growing bigger. Whoah, i've heard of hot, but this guy is just off the charts!. "Um, hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face. "O-oh, um, yes. I also stay on the twelfth floor." i replied. Just as if on cue, the elevator slid open. The man held the door open. "After you." he said with a smile. "ah, thanks." i said as i hurriedly went across the hall and opened the door.

"Oh my god." i breathed when i got in. that man was so handsome. I wonder if he's as hot as the one i chatted with in Omegle...wait! why am i thinking of him? i shook my head vigorously. i walked into my room, and flopping down on the chair and turning on my computer. I logged in my mailmessenger and I saw a request. _'Iku_tsukiyomi wants to add you as a friend. accept?' _my heart skipped a beat. no, this shouldn't be happening. I just met him in a random chat site. I have to learn not to fall for people so easily. I was distracted from my thoughts as _a _message popped out on my screen.

Ikuto's POV:

I got in my appartment fumbling with the keys. That girl was worth checking out. Pink hair, hot body, pretty face. I went to my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. I turned on my laptop after snatching it from my bedside table. hm, better add that girl from Omegle. I typed her mail into my mailmessenger. i waited a few minutes. _'Hinamori_amu has accepted your request'_ i smirked.

Iku_tsukiyomi: hey there.

hinamori_amu:hey

Iku_tsukiyomi:what are you doing?

hinamori_amu:just came home

Iku_tsukiyomi:really? me too.

hinamori_amu:coincidence:P

i think it is:)

hinamori_amu:umm, hey...

hm?

hinamori_amu:you want to meet up somewhere?

hinamori_amu:I mean, not to do anything. I'm just really curious on wha you look like.

Iku_tsukiyomi:sure, next saturday at the Park circle. okay with you?

hinamori_amu:sure, thanks.

Iku_tsukiyomi:no problem:)

Ah, i'm finally going to meet the girl who gave me such a nice time yesterday. Just thinking about it makes me all hot and bothered. God, I cant stand it. I unzipped my pants and took my hard cock out. i began rubbing slowly, savoring the moment. I moaned out loud. I saw precum escape the tip. i spread it out on the head. It felt exquisite. I was imagining it was her, sucking the head of my cock, teasing me. i rubbed harder and faster, letting the sensation take over me. Inviting my lewd imagination into my head, thinking about how hard she would scream when i fuck her senseless. just i was about to cum, i stopped for a while, and then continued, rubbing faster this time. i shouted as i came hard, all over my hand and my sheets. Shit, how does this girl make me feel this way? i asked no one in particular. i got off my bed and went to take a long cold shower yet again.

Amu's POV:

I cant believe it! he actaually agreed. i said to myself, smiling goofily at the monitor. what should i wear? I'd better try to prepare now than freak over it on the day itself. i rummaged through my wardrobe and found the perfect outfit: a white sleeveless shirt with a simple sequin pattern in front, white shorts that ended mid thigh, and my gold high heeled sandals to go with it. this is going to be perfect! i hanged my clothes in the closet and changed into an oversized shirt and shorts. i tied my hair into a low ponytail and i went down to cook dinner.

RVC: im sorry if its too short:( I SHALL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! THIS I SWEAR! if there are reviews:)

Ikuto: don't mind her... she's out of her mind right now...

RVC: ... i am never going to make you have sex with amu...

Amu: YESSS!

Ikuto: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amu: and while this sex- deprived person cries his heart out, please review!:)


End file.
